Aiko's Life
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Fic ketiga dari 'Ojamajo's Life Series'. Apa sajakah yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Aiko selama ini? Mulai dari pengalaman masa kecilnya, pertemuannya dengan para ojamajo lainnya, sampai semua yang terjadi setelah kedua orangtuanya akur kembali?
1. My Precious Harmonica

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi (c) Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Yak! Inilah dia fic terbaru dari OLS (Ojamajo's Life Series), dan kali ini, saya akan menceritakan tentang Aiko.

Summary: Fic ketiga dari 'Ojamajo's Life Series'. Apa sajakah yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Aiko selama ini? Mulai dari pengalaman masa kecilnya, pertemuannya dengan para ojamajo lainnya, sampai semua yang terjadi setelah kedua orangtuanya akur kembali? Semua akan tercantum disini.

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 1 – My Precious Harmonica**

* * *

><p>Di sebuah jalan di kota Osaka...<p>

"..."

Seorang gadis kecil menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Pandangan matanya tertuju kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang berjalan melewatinya sambil meniup sebuah harmonika yang dipegangnya.

'_Eh, suara alat musik itu bagus sekali...' _pikirnya, _'Tapi... harganya pasti mahal. Kalau aku minta okaachan dan otouchan untuk membelinya, aku takut kalau uang mereka tidak cukup...'_

Sang ayah dari gadis itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik anaknya yang kelihatannya tertarik untuk memiliki sebuah harmonika. Ia bertanya kepada anaknya itu, "Aiko, kau mau harmonika?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya," jawabnya.

"Otouchan tahu kalau kau berbohong. Ayo, kita ke toko yang menjualnya. Otouchan bisa membelikannya untukmu."

Keluarga kecil itu lalu berjalan menuju sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam harmonika. Akhirnya gadis kecil berambut biru itupun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau sebenarnya ia memang ingin sekali dibelikan sebuah harmonika.

Kedua mata biru gadis itu memandangi semua jenis harmonika yang ada disana, sampai pada akhirnya, pandangannya terhenti kepada sebuah harmonika kecil berwarna perak, "Aku mau yang ini. Modelnya lucu sekali."

Tapi kemudian, ayah dan ibu dari gadis itu malah bertengkar. Mereka berebut ingin membayar harmonika itu.

'_Duh, kenapa sih?' _pikir Aiko, _'Akhir-akhir ini, kenapa otouchan dan okaachan sering bertengkar seperti ini? Apa mereka tidak bosan ribut seperti ini? Ini kan tempat umum. Kalau begitu...'_

"Ah, lebih baik beli harmonikanya tidak usah jadi saja!" keluhnya, yang akhirnya membuat kedua orangtuanya berhenti bertengkar, "Habis... otouchan dan okaachan malah bertengkar."

"Aiko..."

Pada akhirnya, kedua orangtua Aiko memutuskan untuk membayar harmonika itu bersama-sama.

'_Syukurlah...' _pikir Aiko, _'Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka terus bertengkar seperti tadi...'_

Memang sudah beberapa bulan ini kedua orangtua Aiko sering bertengkar. Mereka bertengkar karena ayah Aiko tidak setuju istrinya bekerja sebagai perawat di sebuah panti jompo, dengan alasan karena pekerjaannya itu sang istri lebih memperhatikan para penghuni panti jompo dibandingkan keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan, istrinya itu sempat keguguran ketika mengandung calon adik dari Aiko.

Sudah berulangkali pria itu membujuk istrinya agar berhenti dari pekerjaannya tersebut, namun sang istri tetap menolaknya. Bagaimanapun, wanita itu tetap mencintai pekerjaannya itu. Keputusannya untuk bekerja di panti jompo juga bukan tanpa alasan. Ia melakukannya sebagai tanda penyesalan atas apa yang dilakukannya dulu kepada mendiang ibunya sendiri, yang juga nenek dari Aiko.

Sebelum Aiko lahir, hubungan antara kedua orangtuanya memang tidak disetujui oleh kedua orangtua dari ibu Aiko, karena itulah mereka nekat untuk menikah tanpa restu dari nenek dan kakek Aiko. Setelah mereka menikah, ibu Aiko memang tidak pernah mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya, sampai pada akhirnya nenek Aiko meninggal dunia, dan kakek Aiko menyalahkan ibu Aiko atas kematian istrinya tersebut. Hal inilah yang membuat ibu Aiko memutuskan untuk bekerja di panti jompo.

Aiko belum pernah tahu apa yang menjadi pokok persoalan dari pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedih melihatnya. Bagaimanapun, seorang anak tidak akan mungkin merasa nyaman melihat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar.

'_Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk antara otouchan dengan okaachan...' _harap Aiko setiap kali ia melihat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar...

Dan pada akhirnya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang membuatnya _tidak akan pernah melihat pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya lagi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama..._

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Ya, inilah chapter pertama dari fic ini. ^^<p>

Bagi yang belum tahu, cerita di fic ini juga ada di Ojamajo Doremi season 1 episode 23. Disini, saya juga menambahkan sedikit dengan apa yang saya tonton disepanjang serinya (yang pasti yang ada hubungannya dengan episode yang saya sebutkan :D).

Chapter selanjutnya akan terasa sedih dan mengharukan. Yang pasti masih menceritakan tentang Aiko. Terus ikuti ya?


	2. My Broken Family: Okaachan's Left

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi (c) Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Masuk di chapter 2!

Kali ini, saya akan menceritakan tentang saat dimana ibu Aiko pergi meninggalkan Aiko dan ayahnya, saat ia memutuskan untuk bercerai. Disini juga dijelaskan tentang alasan Aiko lebih memilih tinggal bersama ayahnya. Baca saja ya? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 2 – My Broken Family: Okaachan's Left**

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek memasukan semua pakaiannya kedalam sebuah tas koper dorong miliknya, "Kau terus-terusan saja memaksaku berhenti dari pekerjaan itu! Kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti bahwa pekerjaan itu sangat berarti buatku!"<p>

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti tentang hal itu?" balas sang suami dari wanita itu, "Atsuko, kau tahu... pekerjaan itu membuatmu lupa akan tugasmu untuk mengurus keluarga kita! Gara-gara pekerjaan itu, kita kehilangan calon anak bungsu kita! Karena pekerjaanmu itu juga Aiko sempat mengalami kecelakaan saat bermain!"

"Itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku!" bantah wanita itu, "Kau boleh mengatakan apapun, tapi itu semua tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku. Aku akan pergi dari sini dan membawa serta Aiko, dan akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri, meski aku tidak berhenti bekerja dan hanya mengurusnya sendiri tanpamu!"

"A-atsuko, kumohon... bukan itu solusi yang kuharapkan dari permasalahan kita."

"Aku tahu. Ini memang bukan solusi yang kauharapkan kan? Kau lebih mengharapkan kalau aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku! Bukankah begitu?"

Sang suami terus membujuk wanita itu agar tidak pergi dari rumah yang selama ini mereka tempati bersama seorang anak mereka, Aiko, tapi tetap saja wanita itu bersikeras untuk pergi. Ia tidak tahan akan suaminya yang selalu saja menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang dianggapnya sangat penting dalam kehidupannya.

Wanita itu lalu bergegas menuju ke kamar anaknya, menarik sang anak keluar dari sana dan mengajaknya untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Okaachan, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya gadis kecil berambut biru itu, "Kenapa otouchan tidak ikut bersama kita?"

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik," jawab sang ibu, "Okaachan sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tinggal disini."

"Tapi okaachan, kurasa kita juga harus mengajak otouchan. Kasihan otouchan kalau dia sendirian saja disini."

"Aiko..."

"Siapa yang akan memasakkan makanan untuk otouchan? Siapa juga yang akan mencuci baju otouchan? Siapa yang akan mengurus otouchan kalau kita meninggalkannya sendirian disini?" Aiko melepas genggaman tangan ibunya dan berlari menuju sang ayah yang masih duduk bersimpuh dihadapannya, "Okaachan, kumohon. Bawa otouchan bersama kita."

"Tapi okaachan tidak bisa melakukannya, Aiko."

"Onegai, okaachan. Kasihan otouchan kalau kita meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, lebih baik Aiko tinggal disini saja dengan otouchan," akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan, "Okaachan akan pergi sendiri saja."

"Okaachan..."

"Aiko, jaga otouchanmu ya? Okaachan akan pergi sekarang," seketika wanita itu berlari keluar dari rumah itu, "Sayonara."

"Okaachan!"

.

.

Tengah malam.

Aiko terus saja menangisi kepergian ibunya di dalam kamarnya, sambil mendekap harmonika mungilnya yang dibelikan oleh kedua orangtuanya saat terakhir kali mereka berjalan-jalan bersama sebagai satu keluarga.

Sementara itu, sang ayah sedang minum sake di ruang makan. Ia masih frustasi akan keputusan istrinya untuk bercerai.

Tak lama kemudian, Aiko menghampiri ayahnya ke ruang makan. Sambil menyodorkan harmonikanya, ia berkata, "Mainkan ini, otouchan."

"Eh?"

"Mainkan ini supaya aku tidak merasa sedih lagi."

"Aiko..." lelaki itu berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia mengambil harmonika yang berada di tangan sang anak, "Baiklah, otouchan memang hanya tahu beberapa nada sederhana, tapi otouchan akan berusaha untuk menghiburmu."

Selama beberapa saat, Aiko merasa sedikit tenang saat mendengar permainan harmonika dari ayahnya, sampai ketika tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa ada tetesan air yang jatuh dari wajah ayahnya: ayah Aiko menangis.

Lelaki itupun menghentikan permainan harmonikanya, lalu mendekap putrinya dengan erat. Mereka menangis bersama.

"Mulai hari ini, kita harus berusaha untuk hidup tanpa okaachan..."

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini...<p>

Saya nggak bisa ngomong panjang lebar soal chapter ini, karena saya rada bingung mau ngomongin apa. Semua yang saya tulis disini bisa dilihat di season 1, jadi...

Satu lagi, meskipun fandom Ojamajo Doremi nggak lolos, tapi saya masih mau mengingatkan untuk para reader supaya ikutan polling IFA 2011 ya? Karena ini event tahunan yang hanya diselenggarakan setahun sekali. Jangan sampai tidak berpartisipasi ya?

Tunggu chapter berikutnya juga ya? Tapi jangan lupa RnR juga chapter yang satu ini. ^^


	3. The Idiot Childhood Friend

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Sudah di chapter 3!

Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah hampir menelantarkan fic ini. T3T (nggak. Bukan karena saya stres karena nggak menang IFA 2011. Bukan juga karena saya gagal mengusung fandom ini disana. Semuanya semata-mata karena ketidaksempatan saya untuk membuka internet beberapa hari yang lalu, juga sedikit shock karena ada beberapa bagian dari Ojamajo Doremi 16 – light novel yang juga sekuel dari fandom ini – yang tidak sesuai dengan yang saya tulis di fic sebelumnya – khususnya 'Doremi's Life')

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 3 – The Idiot Childhood Friend**

* * *

><p>Tiga orang anak laki-laki terus saja mengejek seorang anak perempuan seusia mereka yang sedang bermain bersama seorang temannya. Mereka mengejek anak berambut biru itu karena kedua orangtua dari anak itu sudah bercerai sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.<p>

"Mungkin ibumu meninggalkan ayahmu karena ia sering main _pachinko _dan minum-minum sampai mabuk. Atau jangan-jangan... ayahmu punya simpanan?"

"Berhenti meledek Ai-chan seperti itu!" bentak gadis kecil berambut pirang kepada tiga bocah itu.

Si gadis kecil berambut biru, Aiko, terus berusaha meredam amarahnya. Ia hampir saja kehilangan kesabaran untuk menghadapi tiga bocah nakal itu, bahkan hampir memukuli mereka, kalau saja seseorang tidak datang menghampiri mereka, berlagak bak seorang pahlawan misterius yang mengenakan topeng di wajahnya.

Tapi kemudian, tiga bocah itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Bukan karena mereka takut dengan sosok yang baru saja datang, melainkan karena mereka malas menghadapi keidiotan dari sang 'pahlawan kesiangan misterius' itu. Mereka berjalan sambil berseru, "Hati-hati dengan wabah idiot!"

"Aku nggak idiot!" sosok bertopeng itu berusaha untuk mengejar ketiga bocah tengil itu, tapi kemudian Aiko mencegahnya dengan memegang tangannya kemudian berkata, "Sudahlah, jangan mengejar mereka."

"Eh?"

"Arigatou. Honma arigatou... Anrima," sambung Aiko. Ia memang mengenal anak itu, karena ia hafal betul gaya rambut dan suara anak itu, juga pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan.

"Ah! Kenapa kau mengetahui identitas asliku?" tanya Anrima heran.

"Gimana bisa aku nggak kenal sama gaya rambut dan suara kamu, juga pakaian kamu itu?"

"Ah, sou ka." Anrima membuka topeng yang ada di wajahnya.

"Makasih ya, Anrima. Coba kalau tadi kamu nggak datang. Aku pasti sudah kehilangan kesabaran dan... menghajar tiga orang itu," sekali lagi Aiko menggenggam tangan Anrima, "Honma... arigatou..."

"Hyaaa... belum pernah ada seorangpun anak perempuan yang memegang tanganku seperti ini..." seru Anrima yang tanpa pikir panjang kemudian berkata, "Aiko, kita nikah yuk."

"Menikah?" Aiko melepas pegangan tangannya dari Anrima dan berjalan mundur menjauhi bocah itu, "Aho ka!"

Anrima bersikeras ingin menikah dengan Aiko (atau minimal menjadikan Aiko sebagai tunangannya), walaupun Aiko terus saja menolaknya.

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan lomba. Kalau kamu menang, kita nggak jadi nikah, tapi kalau aku yang menang, kamu harus nikah sama aku," usul Anrima.

"Merepotkan saja sih," sahut Aiko, "Memangnya kamu mau menantang aku lomba apa sih?"

"Berenang."

"Be-berenang?" seru Aiko. Ia berpikir, _'Celaka! Kalau begini, rahasia kalau aku nggak bisa berenang akan terbongkar! Akan terbongkar... akan terbongkar...'_

Aiko menghela nafas dan berkata, "Wakata. Suatu hari nanti kita akan menikah."

"Yatta!" seru Anrima sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Nggak apa-apa nih, Ai-chan?" bisik gadis berambut pirang kepada Aiko.

"Tenang aja. Anrima kan idiot," sahut Aiko, "Nanti juga dia akan lupa."

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Nah, cerita chapter ini saya ambil dari Ojamajo Doremi Naisho episode 10 (yang pasti tentang Anrima dan 'pertunangan'nya dengan Aiko). Di salah satu chapter berikutnya juga akan saya tulis tentang Anrima yang menyusul Aiko ke Misora. Tunggu saja ya? ^^<p>

Chapter depan akan bercerita tentang... kepindahan Aiko ke Misora! Pastinya akan tambah seru lho...

Tapi jangan lupa, kalau udah selesai baca, klik tombol di bawah ini ya? (review maksudnya) karena satu review anda sangat berarti bagi saya... #plak!


	4. Majominarai no Dai Shinyu

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Tiba di chapter 4!

Nah, mulai di chapter ini, setting tempatnya di Misora. Setting waktu di chapter ini juga diambil dari season 1 episode 3 dan 4. Jadi penasaran kan, ceritanya saya tulis jadi seperti apa? Ini dia!

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Majominarai no Dai Shinyu**

* * *

><p>"Hora, ittekuru wa!"<p>

Seorang gadis berambut biru berjalan keluar dari rumah barunya di Misora, bergegas menuju sekolah barunya yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari sana.

Ya. Aiko baru saja pindah ke Misora dari kota lamanya, Osaka, dan hari ini, ia akan mulai bersekolah di sekolah barunya, SD Misora. Ia akan belajar di kelas 3-2.

Di tengah perjalanannya, ia melihat seorang gadis sebayanya yang juga sedang berjalan menuju SD Misora sambil berbincang-bincang dengan seorang temannya. Mereka berjalan didepan Aiko.

Aiko hanya memperhatikan seorang diantara mereka yang mengenakan celana pendek dan berambut merah _odango_. Anak itu terlihat sedang meratap.

'_Lucu sekali anak itu,' _pikir Aiko, _'Aku jahili sebentar ah.'_

Aiko lalu berteriak, "Ah, onee-chan, celana dalammu kelihatan!"

Seketika gadis berambut merah itu melompat dan memegang celana pendeknya sambil berteriak, "Ah!"

Saat itu juga Aiko berlari melewati anak itu (juga temannya), kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah anak itu sambil berkata, "Bodohnya. Kau kan pakai celana pendek, jadi celana dalammu tidak mungkin kelihatan."

Gadis berambut merah itu menanggapinya dengan melakukan gerakan 'khas'nya, "Puu puu no puu!"

Aiko hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Reaksi yang aneh. Hora, o-saki!"

Ia lalu berlari dan tidak mempedulikan anak berambut merah yang masih geram dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi.

Sesampainya di SD Misora, Aiko berjalan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia sempat berbicara sebentar dengan sang kepala sekolah dan seorang guru yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi wali kelasnya.

Saat bel masuk berbunyi, Aiko berjalan menuju kelas barunya bersama dengan wali kelasnya, Seki-sensei.

"Jaa, Senoo, kau tunggu disini dulu ya?" kata Seki-sensei saat beliau dan Aiko sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas, "Sensei akan memanggilmu saat tiba waktunya kau untuk masuk ke kelas. Wakata?"

"Hai!" sahut Aiko.

Seki-sensei lalu memasuki ruangan kelas itu.

Setelah semua murid kelas 3-2 memberi salam untuk Seki-sensei, beliau berkata, "Hari ini ada murid baru di kelas kita. Ayo masuk."

Aiko kemudian berjalan memasuki kelas itu dengan tenang, sampai pada akhirnya, seseorang berteriak dan menunjuk kearahnya, "Ah!"

Aiko menoleh kearah sumber teriakan itu, "Ah, ternyata kau sekelas denganku."

Ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah si gadis berambut merah yang tadi ditemui Aiko dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

"Ada apa? Kalian sudah berteman?" tanya Seki-sensei.

"Chigaimasu," gadis itu menggeleng dengan cepat, "Kami hanya sempat bertemu sebentar tadi pagi."

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Seki-sensei kepada Aiko.

Aiko lalu menulis namanya di papan tulis, kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya selengkap-lengkapnya, yang akhirnya disambut oleh tepuk tangan dari _hampir _semua teman barunya di kelas itu (si gadis berambut merah hanya bertopang dagu, masih kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Aiko di jalan tadi).

"Etto, Senoo akan duduk di..." Seki-sensei memandang ke sekitar kelas untuk mencari kursi yang masih kosong dan akan ditempati Aiko, "Sou sou, kursi dibelakang Doremi masih kosong, jadi silakan duduk disana."

"Hai!"

Aiko lalu berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di pojok kiri belakang ruangan kelas tersebut. Gadis yang duduk di depannya, Doremi, yang ternyata adalah gadis berambut merah yang ditemui Aiko di jalan tadi, menoleh kepada anak baru di kelas 3-2 tersebut.

"Anta Doremi ya?" tanya Aiko, "Gaya rambutmu unik, dan... namamu lucu juga."

"Heh?" Doremi menggeram.

Seketika, seorang gadis lain yang berkacamata dan duduk disamping Doremi (anak yang tadi pagi sedang berbicara dengan Doremi saat mereka bertemu dengan Aiko di jalan) memanggil Aiko, "Senoo-san?"

"Eh? Ai-chan saja juga boleh kok," sahut Aiko.

"Jaa Ai-chan, perkataanmu kepada Doremi-chan tadi kasar sekali."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf." Aiko lalu bertanya, "Tokoro de anta..."

"Watashi? Fujiwara Hazuki dakedo."

"Hazuki-chan! Memangnya kapan kita pernah bertemu?"

"Kau tidak melihatku berjalan bersama Doremi-chan tadi?"

"Benarkah? _Impact_-nya Doremi-chan terlalu hebat, jadi aku tidak memperhatikanmu tadi."

Hazuki lalu menangis.

"Donai shita?" tanya Aiko.

"Maksudmu, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai bayangannya Doremi-chan?"

"Gaya berpakaian dan gaya bicaramu itu mungkin memang membuatmu terlihat seperti itu."

"Hitoi wa."

"Chotto! Kau sudah berlebihan!" sahut Doremi.

Seki-sensei yang mendengar suara Doremi lalu berbalik sambil melempar sebatang kapur yang tadi digunakannya untuk menulis ke arah Doremi.

"Soko urusai!" teriaknya.

"Hyaaa!" Doremi menghindari lemparan tersebut, dan kemudian Aiko berhasil menangkap lemparan itu. Seisi kelas terkejut melihatnya, karena baru kali ini ada yang bisa menangkap 'lemparan kapur maut' Seki-sensei.

Tak hanya itu. Mereka (kecuali Doremi, Hazuki dan Tamaki) juga mengagumi keahlian Aiko dalam berolahraga. Bisa dibilang, Aiko menjadi populer di kelas 3-2.

.

_Pulang sekolah..._

Aiko tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Rencananya, ia akan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan, setelah itu, ayahnya akan menjemputnya dengan menggunakan taksi yang dikemudikannya.

Di pasar, Aiko melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki sebuah kios di pasar itu sedang memukuli kucing gendut berwarna coklat yang (mungkin) akan mencuri barang dagangannya.

Aiko memuji wanita itu, "Onee-chan, tenagamu kuat sekali."

"Onee-chan?" tanya wanita itu kebingungan.

"Ah, anda terlihat muda sekali. Saya jadi memanggil anda 'onee-chan'."

"Kata-katamu bagus juga," wanita itu tersenyum, "Ojou-chan, nani ga hoshi no?" (terjemahan: gadis kecil, kau mau beli apa?)

"Saya beli mackarel-nya dua."

"Hai! Saya kasih bonus satu ya?"

"Ookini!" seru Aiko.

Aiko lalu berjalan menuju jalan raya dimana ayahnya sudah menunggunya. Mereka bergegas pulang.

Tidak lama setelah Aiko memasuki rumahnya, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh suara benturan yang berasal dari pintu depan rumah itu. Saat Aiko membuka pintu untuk mencari tahu dari mana sumber suara tersebut, ia terkejut melihat Doremi yang tiba-tiba berada disana dengan posisi tertelungkup.

"Ha! Doremi-chan?" ujar Aiko, bingung akan kehadiran teman barunya itu di rumahnya.

"Do-doumo," sahut Doremi.

Aiko kemudian mempersilakan Doremi masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada teman sekelasnya yang mampir ke rumahnya.

Aiko berjalan ke dapur, "Doremi-chan, terima kasih telah datang. Mecha ureshii de. Sekarang, aku akan membuatkan takoyaki untukmu. Matte te ya?"

"Un!" Doremi mengangguk.

"Aiko, ada tamu?" tanya ayah Aiko sambil menghampiri anaknya di dapur.

"Otouchan, shoutai suru wa. Ini teman sekelasku, Doremi-chan," ujar Aiko memperkenalkan Doremi kepada ayahnya.

"Konnichiwa!" sapa Doremi.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih telah datang kemari," ujar ayah Aiko sambil menyalami Doremi, "Aiko, otouchan mau buat takoyaki."

"Biar aku saja yang buat takoyaki. Memangnya otouchan tidak lelah?" sahut Aiko.

"Tsukuritai ya," pria itu menghampiri anaknya di dapur, "Justru awalnya, otouchan khawatir kalau kau dijahili teman barumu di sekolah. Yah, tapi otouchan sekarang bersyukur karena malah ada salah satu teman barumu yang bersedia datang kemari."

"Bodohnya. Lagipula, kalau ada yang ingin menjahiliku, aku akan menjahilinya terlebih dahulu."

"Betul juga ya?" kata ayah Aiko. Ayah dan anak itupun tertawa bersama.

"Sudahlah Aiko, kau urus cucian saja. Biar otouchan yang membuat takoyaki."

"Baiklah." Aiko bergegas menuju ke tempat mencuci baju, tapi sebelumnya, ia sempat berkata pada Doremi, "Doremi-chan, takoyaki buatan otouchan enak sekali, lho. Kautunggu saja ya?"

"Un!" Doremi mengangguk lagi.

Setelah takoyaki buatan ayah Aiko matang, pria itu mempersilakan anaknya, juga Doremi untuk memakan takoyaki itu. Merekapun memakannya bersama-sama.

"Itadakimasu!" seru mereka berdua sambil masing-masing mengambil satu buah takoyaki dengan menggunakan tusuk gigi dan memakannya.

"Mecha honma saiko ya!" seru Doremi sambil mengunyah takoyakinya.

"Doremi-chan bisa bicara pakai Osaka-ben juga," sahut Aiko.

"Honma ya," balas Doremi, kemudian mereka tertawa berbarengan sampai pada akhirnya terdengar suara mendengkur yang membuat mereka berhenti tertawa.

Ternyata ayah Aiko sudah tertidur pulas.

"Mou, otouchan da... Baru saja seperti itu malah ketiduran..." keluh Aiko. Ia tidak ingin Doremi merasa terganggu dengan ayahnya yang tertidur lelap, jadi ia mengajak Doremi untuk melanjutkan makan takoyakinya di dekat sungai. Disana mereka tidak hanya makan takoyaki. Mereka juga membicarakan tentang keluarga Aiko yang _broken home_.

Doremi memuji Aiko yang selalu bersedia membantu ayahnya mengurusi rumah mereka. Akhirnya, merekapun bersahabat.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, Doremi dan Hazuki menghampiri Aiko saat mereka berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Hazuki dan Aiko kemudian saling bermaafan atas apa yang terjadi kemarin.<p>

Hazuki merasa penasaran akan ayah Aiko, setelah mendengar cerita Doremi tentangnya. Doremi berkata kepada Hazuki kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan ayah Aiko dalam pertemuan orangtua di sekolah mereka besok, tapi Aiko berkata bahwa ayahnya tidak bisa datang.

"Otouchan baru saja bekerja disini, jadi tidak mungkin baginya untuk meluangkan waktu walau hanya sebentar," ujarnya.

Tapi sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali ayahnya datang.

Sorenya, ia sempat berpikir untuk mengatakan kepada ayahnya soal pertemuan orangtua itu sebelum pria itu pergi bekerja, namun pada akhirnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Saat pertemuan orangtua murid berlangsung, Aiko terlihat murung. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak mungkin datang, karena ia tidak pernah memberitahu ayahnya tentang pertemuan orangtua murid itu, tapi tetap saja, ia merasa sedih.

Sampai kemudian, saat bel pulang sudah akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi, secara tiba-tiba ayah Aiko datang memasuki kelas 3-2, "Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya."

"Ah, otouchan!" seru Aiko kaget.

"Yo!"

"Bagaimana otouchan bisa datang kesini? Seharusnya kan otouchan masih bekerja jam segini. Lagipula aku kan tidak pernah memberitahu otouchan tentang pertemuan orangtua murid."

"Doremi-chan yang memberitahu otouchan," jawab ayah Aiko.

"Doremi-chan, kenapa kau memberitahu otouchan?"

"Memangnya... itu salah ya?" tanya Doremi perlahan.

"Atari mae ya! Bagaimanapun juga, ayahku tidak boleh memotong waktu kerjanya begini."

"Aho! Jangan salahkan Doremi-chan. Dia kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, makanya dia memberitahu ayah," ujar ayah Aiko membela Doremi.

"Walau begitu kan, tetap saja aku merasa bersalah," sahut Aiko. Air matanya mulai menetes, "Nande? Kenapa air mataku malah keluar?"

Dan akhirnya, Aiko tidak bisa menutupi bahwa ia senang ayahnya bisa datang dalam pertemuan itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Aiko dikagetkan oleh sesosok pria yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Pria itu berpenampilan sama persis dengan ayah Aiko, hanya cara bicaranya yang berbeda. Ia mendatangi Doremi dan mengeluh padanya, dan tak lama kemudian, pria itu menghilang.

Akhirnya Aiko dan Hazuki mengetahui apa yang terjadi: bahwa sebenarnya, Doremi adalah seorang _majominarai_. Setelah ia memberitahu ayah Aiko tentang pertemuan orangtua, ayah Aiko sempat berkata bahwa kemungkinan besar ia tidak bisa datang ke pertemuan itu, karena itulah, Doremi menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat ayah Aiko menjadi dua, tapi ternyata, salah satu diantaranya tidak berbicara menggunakan Osaka-ben. Ayah Aiko yang datang ke pertemuan orangtua adalah ayahnya yang asli, sedangkan yang baru saja mendatangi Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko adalah ayahnya yang palsu.

Doremi kemudian mengajak Aiko dan Hazuki ke sebuah toko bernama 'Makihatayama Rika no Maho-dou', dan memperkenalkan mereka kepada seorang penyihir yang membimbingnya menjadi majominarai bernama Majorika, juga perinya, Lala.

Mereka lalu menjelaskan bahwa Doremi menjadi majominarai karena ia membongkar rahasia Majorika sebagai penyihir, menyebabkan Majorika terkena kutukan menjadi kodok sihir. Agar Majorika dapat kembali ke wujud semula, ia perlu mendidik Doremi menjadi seorang penyihir.

Sebenarnya, tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang identitas Doremi sebagai majominarai, tapi karena Hazuki dan Aiko sudah terlanjur mengetahui hal tersebut, maka Majorika memutuskan untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai majominarai juga, agar rahasia Doremi sebagai majominarai tetap tersimpan dengan baik.

'_Boleh juga aku menjadi majominarai,' _pikir Aiko, _'Dengan begini, aku bisa membuat otouchan menjadi lebih rileks.'_

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Baiklah, hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan di chapter ini. Semoga penjelasan yang ada cukup ya? Kalau masih belum jelas kan, bisa lihat di animenya ya?<p>

Chapter selanjutnya akan bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di episode-episode terakhir season 1 (mungkin ceritanya jadi hampir sama dengan Doremi's Life chapter 5, tapi kali ini, tentu saja dilihat dari sudut pandang Aiko). Pokoknya tunggu saja ya?

Sekian dulu dari saya, dan jangan lupa juga untuk RnR ya?


	5. Don't Worry, Just Help Her

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Akhirnya, saya bisa update chapter 5!

Gomen, readers. Rasanya saya udah lama banget ya, nggak update fic ini (gara-gara sibuk kerja), tapi tenang, tiap hari Minggu saya akan coba update kok. Dimulai dari Minggu ini ya? ^^ (walau kadang suka nggak bisa juga... T3T)

Oke, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Don't Worry, Just Help Her**

* * *

><p>'<em>Baik. Semuanya sudah jelas. Onpu-chan adalah majominarai didikan Majoruka, dan kelihatannya, aku dan yang lain harus melawannya juga,' <em>pikir Aiko saat ia, juga Doremi dan Hazuki baru mengetahui bahwa ada satu majominarai baru didikan Majoruka, saingan Majorika, yang juga seorang murid baru di kelas mereka: Segawa Onpu, _'Tapi... bagaimana kalau Onpu-chan hanya diperalat oleh Majoruka? Yah, mungkin aku belum bisa menemukan bukti kalau dia itu anak yang baik. Dia bahkan sering menggunakan sihir terlarang, sampai-sampai Doremi-chan pernah dibuatnya patah hati. Dia juga bukan seorang artis yang perhatian pada penggemarnya. Buktinya? Membalas email penggemarnya sendiri saja tidak mau...'_

'_Ah, pikir apa aku ini? Bagaimanapun juga kan, Onpu-chan itu teman sekelas kami. Aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk kepadanya, walaupun... itu mungkin saja benar. Aku dan yang lain harus terus mengingatkan dia tentang bahayanya menggunakan sihir terlarang, walaupun mungkin dia tidak akan menanggapinya bahkan mungkin akan menggunakannya lagi, yang penting kami sudah mencoba memberitahunya.'_

Ya. Onpu, majominarai baru itu sudah sering menggunakan sihir terlarang hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri, dan sebagai sesama majominarai, Aiko, Doremi dan Hazuki merasa perlu untuk terus mengingatkan Onpu akan bahaya menggunakan sihir terlarang yang setiap saat bisa datang kapan saja.

Mungkin memang, Onpu diberi jimat oleh Majoruka agar ia terhindar dari bahaya itu, tapi Majoruka sendiri pernah mengatakan kalau kekuatan jimat itu bisa saja menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Karena itulah, mereka terus berusaha, walau pada akhirnya usaha mereka sia-sia karena Onpu terus saja menggunakan sihir terlarang itu. Yang penting mereka sudah mencoba. Mereka peduli.

Walau sebenarnya Aiko sedikit ragu akan kepribadian Onpu yang _cool _dan cendrung tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Namun pada akhirnya, keraguan itu mulai menghilang sejak suatu hari, Onpu menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup seorang saingannya dalam sebuah audisi.

Bahkan, keraguan itu benar-benar hilang dari pikiran Aiko saat Onpu rela menggunakan sihir terlarang demi menyelamatkan dirinya, juga Doremi dan Hazuki setelah mereka dinyatakan lulus ujian sihir level 1 dan menjadi penyihir, sampai akhirnya, gadis berambut ungu itu harus dihukum tertidur selama seratus tahun.

Aiko, Doremi dan Hazuki tahu bahwa Onpu melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan mereka, karena itu, mereka terus memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan Onpu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita minta bantuan kepada Jou-sama!" seru Aiko, "Beliau pasti tahu cara membangunkan Onpu-chan."

Mereka lalu pergi ke Majokai untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada Jou-sama, sang Ratu penyihir.

Melalui percakapan yang sengit, akhirnya Jou-sama memberitahu mereka cara membangunkan Onpu, dengan syarat, setelah mereka mencobanya, mereka harus berhenti menjadi penyihir, walau usaha yang mereka lakukan berhasil atau gagal sekalipun. _Merekapun menerima konsekuensi tersebut._

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, seperti biasa, jangan tanya saya tentang pendeknya chapter 5 ini. Ide saya buntu kalau mau cerita tentang season 1. :P<p>

Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya sampaikan kali ini. Yang pasti, chapter depan akan menceritakan tentang awal dari season 2 (sharp). Tunggu aja update dari saya (paling cepet dua minggu lagi lah).

Mind to RnR?


	6. We and the Baby

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Dan sekarang kita sampai di chapter 6!

Mungkin cerita chapter 6 ini (juga) akan sedikit mirip dengan 'Doremi's Life' chapter 6 (karena chapter ini juga menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di Ojamajo Doremi Sharp episode 1), tapi tentu saja, dalam sudut pandang Aiko.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 6 – We and the Baby**

* * *

><p>Suatu malam...<p>

Seorang gadis berambut biru berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, pergi menuju ke tempat yang biasanya ia datangi selama hampir setahun ini setiap pulang sekolah atau saat libur akhir pekan: Maho-dou.

Kebetulan, ayah Aiko kerja lembur malam ini, jadi ia tidak perlu berpamitan dulu sebelum pergi ke Maho-dou.

'_Setelah malam ini, semuanya benar-benar akan kembali normal. Tidak ada Maho-dou, tidak ada Majorika dan Lala, dan juga... tidak ada Mimi dan peri-peri yang lain. Mereka akan pergi hari ini,' _pikir Aiko. Ia menghela napas, _'Saat mereka pergi nanti, semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir...'_

Aiko teringat saat pertama kali ia datang ke Maho-dou bersama Doremi dan Hazuki. Saat itu, Doremi yang khawatir bahwa rahasianya sebagai majominarai terbongkar memperkenalkan Majorika dan Lala kepada Aiko dan Hazuki, kemudian Majorika menyarankan agar mereka juga menjadi majominarai seperti Doremi.

Sejak saat itu, banyak hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Aiko, Doremi dan Hazuki, sampai pada akhirnya mereka menjadi sahabat baik, juga bertemu dengan Onpu yang akhirnya menjadi sahabat mereka pula.

Dan yang jelas, dimana ada pertemuan, pasti akan ada perpisahan, dan kali ini, Aiko dan ketiga sahabatnya akan berpisah dengan Majorika, Lala, juga peri mereka masing-masing.

Di tengah perjalanan, Aiko bertemu dengan Hazuki dan Onpu yang juga sedang berjalan menuju ke Maho-dou. Mereka lalu berjalan bertiga kesana.

Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka didepan sebuah tangga, dimana seorang gadis berambut merah _odango _sedang duduk sambil menatap kearah sebuah bangunan didepannya.

Aiko berkata kepada gadis itu, yang ternyata adalah Doremi, "Baiklah, sekarang sudah malam..."

Hazuki bertanya kepada Doremi tentang Pop, adik Doremi yang tidak ikut datang ke Maho-dou malam itu, dan Doremi menjawab bahwa Pop tidak bisa datang karena ia sudah tertidur dalam kesedihan. Pop sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Majorika, yang selama ini dipanggilnya 'Bunyu-chan'.

Mendengar jawaban Doremi membuat Hazuki sangat merasa kasihan kepada Pop, sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis, tapi kemudian Onpu mencegahnya, karena mereka sudah berjanji akan melepas kepergian Majorika, Lala dan para peri mereka dengan senyuman, bukan dengan air mata.

Aiko lalu mengajak ketiga sahabatnya masuk kedalam Maho-dou, tapi kemudian, saat ia menatap bangunan toko itu dengan lebih teliti, ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari bangunan itu: papan nama toko tersebut menghilang!

"Ah!" seru Aiko sambil menuruni tangga menuju ke depan pintu masuk Maho-dou.

"Ai-chan?" tanya Doremi bingung.

"Papan namanya tidak ada!"

Mereka berempat lalu bergegas memasuki Maho-dou, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa bangunan itu telah kosong. Majorika dan Lala telah pergi ke Majokai dengan membawa peri mereka, tanpa mengucapkan kata pamit kepada mereka berempat dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat berisi permohonan maaf karena sudah pergi tanpa pamit.

Saat mereka larut dalam kesedihan, tiba-tiba Onpu mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh dibelakang mereka, yang ternyata adalah _hair dryer _milik Majorika. Saat itulah sebuah ide muncul di benak Aiko. Ia berseru, "Yossha!"

"He?" sahut Doremi yang bingung mendengar seruan Aiko.

"Kita bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk menyusul mereka. Ayo kita ke Majokai."

"Tidak mungkin kita bisa kesana," sahut Onpu.

"Nande?"

"Pintu ke Majokai nggak bisa dibuka."

Doremi yang tidak terlalu yakin dengan perkataan Onpu kemudian mengecek pintu yang dimaksud, dan ternyata, ia malah menemukan sebuah kunci tergantung di lubang kunci pintu itu.

Setelah Doremi membuka pintu tersebut, mereka lalu berlari memasukinya, menuju ke dunia yang biasa mereka sebut dengan Majokai.

Secara perlahan, mereka memperlambat laju berlari sampai akhirnya mereka hanya berjalan disana.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kota kodok sihir itu dimana ya?" tanya Aiko.

Mereka lalu sampai di depan sebuah peta besar yang tertulis diatas sebuah batu besar. Peta itu ditulis dalam bahasa yang sangat unik dan asing bagi mereka yang lebih terbiasa membaca huruf hiragana, katakana atau kanji.

Aiko, Doremi dan Hazuki merasa sangat kebingungan menatap tulisan di peta itu, tapi Onpu dengan tenang membaca peta tersebut lalu berkata, "Kota itu berada di belakang taman kerajaan."

Ternyata, saat Onpu masih menjadi majominarai, Majoruka sempat mengajarinya membaca beberapa huruf sihir, jadi ia tidak kebingungan membaca apa yang tertulis di peta besar itu.

Aiko mengeluh, "Tapi, kita masih harus berjalan jauh ke kota itu ya..."

Doremi lalu mengusulkan untuk memanfaatkan taman kerajaan sebagai jalan pintas menuju kesana. Pada awalnya, usul itu tidak diterima karena gerbang taman tersebut dijaga dengan sangat ketat, namun saat Doremi menemukan sebuah lubang disisi sebelah kiri taman tersebut, mereka akhirnya masuk ke taman melalui lubang tersebut dan berniat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kota kodok sihir melalui taman kerajaan sebagai jalan pintas, seperti apa yang diusulkan Doremi tadi.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka menemukan sebuah tanaman bunga mawar biru yang sangat besar dan indah, yang salah satu kuncup bunganya tiba-tiba mekar dan mengeluarkan sesosok bayi mungil yang tubuhnya terbungkus oleh sehelai kain putih kecil.

Hampir saja bayi itu terjatuh, tapi dengan cepat Doremi menangkap bayi itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Dalam dekapan Doremi, bayi itu membuka matanya, menatap wajah orang yang tadi menolongnya, dan tak lama setelah itu, bayi itu menangis.

Onpu lalu memberitahu mereka kalau bayi itu adalah bayi penyihir, karena penyihir lahir dari bunga mawar. Ia juga berniat untuk menggendong bayi itu, tapi saat ia tahu bahwa bayi itu mengompol dalam dekapan Doremi, ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh penjaga taman tersebut. Mereka lalu dibawa ke istana bersama dengan bayi penyihir yang mereka temukan tadi.

Jou-sama kemudian menunjuk Doremi menjadi 'mama' dari bayi tersebut. Dibantu oleh Aiko, Hazuki dan Onpu, ia harus merawat bayi itu selama setahun, dan juga, mereka kembali menjadi _majominarai_. Jou-sama berjanji akan mengembalikan kristal sihir mereka jika mereka berhasil merawat bayi itu. Hal ini juga membuat Majorika, Lala, juga Dodo, Rere, Mimi dan Roro dapat kembali ke _Ningenkai_, membuat Majorika dapat berjualan lagi.

Agar bayi itu dapat tumbuh dengan baik, Maho-dou lalu diubah menjadi toko bunga bernama _Flower Garden Maho-dou_. Tak hanya itu. Doremi juga meminta kepada Jou-sama agar Pop juga bisa kembali menjadi _majominarai _bersama dengan mereka, yang akhirnya dikabulkan oleh Jou-sama.

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjaga bayi itu sebaik-baiknya, seperti layaknya seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Doremi menamai bayi itu Hana-chan, karena ia lahir dari bunga.

Aiko belajar banyak hal saat ia mengurus Hana-chan bersama Doremi dan yang lainnya. Ia bahkan sempat meminjamkan harmonika pemberian ayahnya setahun yang lalu kepada Hana-chan saat gigi bayi itu baru tumbuh, juga saat bayi itu sedang belajar berjalan.

'_Kami menyayangimu, Hana-chan. Cepat tumbuh besar ya?'_

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, kelihatannya apa yang saya tulis di chapter ini sudah cukup ya? Soalnya versi lengkapnya udah saya tulis di 'Doremi's Life' chapter 6, jadi... ya sudahlah...<p>

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang episode terakhir Sharp (lagi?), tapi tentu saja, dilihat dari sudut pandang Aiko. Ditunggu saja ya?


	7. Our Sacrifice Just for Her

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Tiba di chapter 7!

Oke, di chapter 7 ini saya (kembali) mengulas tentang apa yang terjadi di episode-episode terakhir sharp, jadi siapkanlah tisu yang banyak, hehehe...

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 7 – Our ****Sacrifice**** Just for Her**

* * *

><p>Aiko terus saja mencelupkan sehelai lap dalam sebuah baskom berisi air es. Dengan sabar ia lalu memeras lap basah itu dan menaruhnya diatas kepala Hana-chan yang entah kenapa menderita demam tinggi secara tiba-tiba.<p>

Semua orang yang berada di Maho-dou sekarang tidak ada yang mengira, bahwa Hana-chan akan sakit seperti ini. Padahal semalam Hana-chan masih bisa tersenyum saat berada di Majokai maupun di Mahotsukaikai, tapi sekarang...

Bayi itu tergolek lemah tak berdaya.

Ia sempat menangis selama beberapa jam karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya, tapi semakin lama kondisinya semakin melemah sampai ia tidak mampu lagi menangis.

Aiko teringat saat pertama kali ia mengetahui hal ini dari Doremi yang meneleponnya pagi tadi...

_Flashback_

Seorang gadis berambut biru sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Ia tahu bahwa ia baru saja pulang ke rumahnya beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi ia juga ingat bahwa menyiapkan sarapan adalah tugas rutinnya setiap hari.

'_Apa yang terjadi semalam memang membuatku lelah, tapi aku harus tetap bersemangat pagi ini,' _pikirnya, _'Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi...'_

Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkannya, sampai kemudian suara telepon di rumahnya berdering.

Aiko mengangkat telepon itu, "Moshi moshi? Ah, Doremi-chan, donai shita? Kupikir kau masih tidur jam segini."

"_Gawat, Ai-chan! Hana-chan... Hana-chan..."_

"Ayolah. Ada apa dengan Hana-chan? Jangan membuatku khawatir begini."

"_Hana-chan tiba-tiba demam tinggi. Lala sudah mencoba mengompresnya tapi gagal. Kita harus ke Maho-dou sekarang."_

"Apa!" Aiko memandang ke ruang makan sebentar lalu berkata lagi, "Baiklah, kita bertemu di Maho-dou."

_End of Flashback_

Dan sekarang, mereka masih berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan, walau pada akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa hasilnya nihil. Kondisi Hana-chan sekarang bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan dengan tadi pagi saat Majorika dan Lala baru mengetahui bahwa Hana-chan jatuh sakit secara tiba-tiba.

Dalam kebimbangan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan akan membawa Hana-chan ke Majokai malam itu juga untuk berobat pada Majoheart.

Mereka menunggu sampai bulan tersenyum muncul dilangit, yang membuat mereka dapat pergi ke Majokai.

Mereka terkejut saat mendapati jumlah air yang mengalir di air terjun kecil yang menjadi gerbang ke Majokai berkurang.

"Pasti sedang ada masalah di Majokai," kata Majorika.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap bertekad membawa Hana-chan ke Majokai, ke klinik penyihir milik Majoheart.

Setibanya di sana, mereka bertemu dengan Majopi dan Majopon. Doremi memberitahu mereka tentang kondisi Hana-chan sekarang dan juga, meminta tolong kepada mereka agar memanggilkan Majoheart secepatnya.

Saat itu, Majoheart sedang berada di istana, menemui Jou-sama, jadi Majopon memutuskan untuk pergi ke istana dan memberitahu Majoheart tentang kondisi Hana-chan sementara Majopi menunggu mereka di klinik bersama Hana-chan, Aiko, Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu dan Pop.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Majopon kembali bersama Majoheart. Dokter penyihir itu lalu memeriksa kondisi Hana-chan yang semakin melemah.

Majoheart menyuruh Majopon untuk menyelimuti Hana-chan dengan lapisan kapas dari pohon Life Wood. Doremi dan yang lainnya menanyakan kondisi Hana-chan kepada Majoheart.

"Kalau ini terus berlanjut, Hana-chan bisa..." ia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, karena ia tahu bahwa mereka bisa menebak dengan mudah apa lanjutannya. _Hana-chan bisa meninggal_...

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Doremi lalu mengeluarkan _picotto poron_nya. Hampir saja ia menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan kalau saja Majorika tidak melompat kearahnya dan mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Tapi kemudian, Aiko, Hazuki dan Onpu juga mengeluarkan _picotto poron _mereka, juga berpikir untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan dengan menggunakan sihir.

"BAKAMONO!" teriak Majoheart, "Kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal itu!"

Tapi mereka tetap bersikeras bahwa keselamatan Hana-chan lebih penting dari segalanya. Mereka tidak takut, walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka sekalipun. Itu lebih baik daripada mereka harus melihat kondisi Hana-chan yang semakin lemah seperti sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba Jou-sama menghampiri mereka, dan memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan: mereka harus mengambil bunga berwarna merah bernama Love Supreme yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan. Bunga itu terdapat didalam sebuah hutan yang menyeramkan bernama _Noroi no Mori _(hutan kutukan).

Tapi untuk masuk kesana, mereka menghadapi resiko yang besar.

Selama ini, sudah banyak penyihir yang mencoba masuk ke sana dan tidak keluar dengan selamat. Salah satu dari mereka memang ada yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat, tetapi ia terkena kutukan untuk tidur selama seribu tahun.

Namun itu semua tidak membuat Doremi dan yang lain merasa gentar. Mereka tetap ingin pergi kesana demi menyelamatkan Hana-chan. Karena itulah, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu memberanikan diri masuk ke hutan itu, dengan dibekali kristal sihir mereka yang akhirnya dikembalikan oleh Jou-sama.

"Inilah saat yang tepat bagi kalian untuk menggunakannya," kata Jou-sama.

Awalnya, Pop juga ingin ikut dengan mereka, tapi Doremi menentangnya. Dengan berurai air mata, akhirnya Pop menerima bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk ke hutan itu bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Majoheart berjanji kepada mereka untuk menjaga Hana-chan selama mereka berada di dalam hutan itu. Ia menjamin bahwa Hana-chan tidak akan meninggal sebelum mereka keluar dengan membawa bunga itu.

Setelah menggunakan _Magical Stage _untuk berubah menjadi _Royal Patraine_, mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke hutan yang gelap itu. Di dalam sana, mereka sempat berilusi tentang keluarga mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Aiko yang membayangkan bahwa ibunya mau pindah ke kota Misora dan tinggal bersamanya, juga sang ayah.

Dalam bayangannya, ia sedang berlari menyusuri kota Misora di sore hari, kemudian berhenti tepat dimana ayahnya sedang menunggunya sambil bermain harmonika. Tak jauh dari situ terparkir mobil taksi yang biasa dikemudikan ayah Aiko dengan ibu Aiko yang berada didalamnya. Mereka lalu mengajak Aiko pulang ke rumah mereka.

Walaupun begitu, Aiko masih ingat dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang: mencoba menemukan bunga Love Supreme untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan. Ia berhasil melarikan diri dari ilusinya tersebut, yang ternyata dibuat oleh mantan Ratu Majokai yang memerintah dua periode sebelum Jou-sama agar mereka menyerah untuk mencari bunga Love Supreme tersebut.

Ketiga sahabatnya juga demikian. Mereka juga berhasil keluar dari ilusi mereka masing-masing saat mereka ingat bahwa Hana-chan membutuhkan mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari: setangkai bunga merah bernama Love Supreme.

Namun saat mereka mencoba mengambil bunga tersebut, mereka dihalangi oleh sang mantan Ratu dengan adanya rintangan berupa jurang disekeliling bunga itu.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba melewati rintangan itu secara bergiliran satu persatu. Mereka tetap bertekad untuk mendapat bunga itu walaupun mereka harus terkena kutukan yang membuat mereka harus tidur selama seratus tahun.

Dan diantara mereka berempat, Aiko-lah yang pertama mencoba mengambil bunga itu. Ia memang tidak berhasil mendapatkan bunga itu, tapi ia tahu pasti bahwa usahanya tidak akan pernah sia-sia. Dia yakin salah seorang sahabatnya yang lain akan mampu mengambil bunga itu, tentu saja dengan pengorbanan yang telah ia dan para sahabatnya itu lakukan.

Pada akhirnya, hal itu terbukti benar. Doremi berhasil mendapatkan bunga itu, yang juga menyebabkan hutan itu menghilang.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Majorika, Lala, Pop, Jou-sama, Majorin dan Majoheart mendatangi Aiko, Doremi, Hazuki dan Onpu, yang telah jatuh tertidur.

Majoheart lalu memeriksa mereka berempat, "Tidak salah lagi. Mereka telah terkena kutukan itu, dan aku tidak yakin kalau mereka bisa bangun sebelum seribu tahun."

Majoheart kemudian menatap tangan kanan Doremi dan menyadari sesuatu disana: bunga Love Supreme yang telah berubah warna. Mereka berhasil mendapatkannya.

Jou-sama yang terharu kemudian berniat membangunkan keempat gadis itu dengan menggunakan sihir, namun ditentang oleh Majorin yang dengan cepat mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Situasi menjadi tegang saat Majopi dan Majopon datang membawa Hana-chan dan melapor kepada Majoheart kalau kondisi Hana-chan semakin memburuk.

Tapi tiba-tiba, bunga Love Supreme yang berada di tangan kanan Doremi bercahaya. Kelopak bunga itu lalu terbang mendekati Hana-chan, yang kemudian sembuh dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hana-chan lalu terbang mendekati Onpu, Aiko, Hazuki dan Doremi yang terbaring disana. Ia mencoba memanggil mereka, walaupun semua orang disekitarnya tahu bahwa mereka berempat tidak akan bisa merespon panggilan itu...

Pop yang sudah tak tahan lagi menggendong Hana-chan dan berkata kepada bayi itu kalau mereka akan tidur dalam waktu yang lama. Seketika, Hana-chan mengucapkan kata pertamanya: mama, yang pada akhirnya membuat Pop terkejut.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Doremi dkk terbangun dari tidur mereka. Ternyata, perkataan Hana-chan tadi secara tidak langsung membuat mereka terlepas dari kutukan itu.

Tapi sayangnya, karena kristal sihir mereka pecah, mereka sudah tidak lagi menjadi penyihir dan harus berpisah dengan Hana-chan.

'_Yah, tak apalah. Yang penting Hana-chan selamat,' _pikir Aiko, _'Pengorbanan kami tidak sia-sia.'_

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yossha! Gimana nih, cerita dari chapter ini menurut para reader? Masih ada yang kurang? Jawaban dari pertanyaan ini saya tunggu di review ya? ^^<p>

Btw, udah tahu kan, chapter depan mau menceritakan tentang apa? (yang pasti sih, tentang episode-episode awal Motto, tapi yang ada hubungannya dengan Aiko. Tunggu dua minggu lagi ya?)


	8. About Momoko, Swimming and Anrima

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Sudah di chapter 8!

Yang pasti, kali ini saya akan menulis tentang apa yang terjadi di episode-episode awal Motto Ojamajo Doremi, ditambah dengan apa yang terjadi di Ojamajo Doremi Naisho episode 3 dan 10, hehehe...

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 8 – About Momoko, Swimming and Anrima**

* * *

><p>'<em>Sekarang, kami diberi kesempatan lagi...'<em>

Ya, beberapa hari setelah Hana-chan pulang ke Majokai, Jou-sama memanggil Doremi dkk ke Majokai dan memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menjadi majominarai. Mereka akan mendapatkan kristal sihir baru jika mereka berhasil lulus dalam ujian membuat kue dengan enam penyihir senior sebagai jurinya.

Karena mereka belum bisa membuat kue, Jou-sama memperkenalkan Aiko, Doremi, Hazuki dan Onpu dengan seorang majominarai baru dari Amerika yang juga akan bergabung dengan mereka mengurus Maho-dou dan mengikuti ujian membuat kue itu, yang bernama Asuka Momoko. Ia juga yang akan mengajari mereka cara membuat kue.

Dalam keseharian mereka, Momoko adalah teman sekelas baru Doremi di kelas 5-1, sedangkan Aiko, Hazuki dan Onpu berada di kelas 5-2.

'_Itu tidak jadi masalah. Yang penting kan, kami masih bisa bersama-sama di Maho-dou.'_

Sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah, mereka selalu mendatangi Maho-dou setiap hari, sepulang sekolah, untuk mempersiapkan pembukaan toko itu yang akan dibuka kembali sebagai _Sweet House Maho-dou_.

Mereka memang harus mempersiapkan pembukaan toko itu secara matang kali ini, karena mereka sendiri pulalah yang harus memasak sendiri kue, coklat dan permen yang mereka jual disana.

Suatu hari, Momoko memberi pengarahan kepada yang lain tentang pentingnya ukuran bahan yang tepat dalam membuat kue. Setelah itu, ia membagi tugas untuk yang lainnya: Aiko mengayak tepung, Doremi menyalakan _cooking stove_, Hazuki menyiapkan telur dan Onpu memotong coklat masak.

Aiko dan Doremi tidak mengalami kesulitan saat mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan Hazuki dan Onpu. Hazuki selalu saja salah dalam memecahkan telur yang harus ia siapkan, sementara Onpu kesulitan memotong coklat masak menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang mudah dilelehkan.

Momoko lalu menegur mereka dengan tegas. Ia berkata kepada Hazuki bahwa lebih baik Hazuki bersih-bersih saja daripada harus ikut memasak kue di dapur. Ia juga berkata kepada Onpu bahwa memotong coklat itu sebenarnya hal yang mudah dan tidak perlu dibuat susah.

Karena hal tersebut, Hazuki dan Onpu langsung bergegas pulang. Mereka merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang Momoko katakan. Hazuki bahkan menangis saat berlari pulang ke rumahnya, dan sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil, Doremi mengikuti Hazuki ke rumahnya untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Dan pada akhirnya, tinggal Momoko dan Aiko saja yang tetap berada di Maho-dou sampai sore.

Sebelum pulang, Momoko bertanya kepada Aiko, "Kenapa Doremi-chan tidak kembali ke Maho-dou ya?"

"Tentu saja, dia pasti sedang menenangkan Hazuki-chan."

"What?"

"Momo-chan, aku akan katakan ini pelan-pelan, jadi dengarkan baik-baik ya?"

"Hai..."

"Di Amerika, bicara dengan jujur tentang apa yang kaupikirkan itu bagus kan?"

"Yes."

"Tapi, ini di Jepang. Kau harus perhatikan juga perasaan lawan bicaramu ketika sedang membicarakan sesuatu."

"..."

"Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Aiko.

Momoko menggeleng. Ia memang sudah tinggal lama di Amerika, jadi ia melupakan sebagian besar kemampuan bahasa Jepangnya.

"Yah, tak apalah. Ayo kita pulang."

Aiko dan Momoko lalu pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

'_Andai saja Momo-chan tahu apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan...' _pikir Aiko, _'Mungkin lain kali aku perlu menceritakan hal itu kepadanya.'_

Ia teringat apa yang terjadi saat pertama kali ia pindah ke Misora dua tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih seperti Momoko sekarang: tetap saja membicarakan apa yang dipikirkannya tanpa terlebih dahulu memperhatikan perasaan sang lawan bicara. Ia juga sempat membuat Hazuki menangis karena hal itu.

Tak berapa lama setelah Aiko memikirkan hal itu, ia mendengar suara pintu depan rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Hai! Donata desu?" tanya Aiko (terjemahan: siapa itu?)

"Watashi... Momoko..." sahut orang yang mengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah Momoko.

Aiko membuka pintu depan rumahnya, "Momo-chan, donai shita?" (terjemahan: ada apa?)

"Aku... boleh bicara denganmu sebentar?"

"Boleh."

Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan menggunakan kostum majominarai mereka sambil duduk diatas atap rumah Aiko.

Ternyata, Momoko ingin membicarakan tentang Mary, salah satu temannya di Amerika yang selalu dianggapnya mirip dengan Tamaki, yang sekelas dengannya saat ini, di kelas 5-1. Awalnya, Momoko tidak tahu kalau selama ini Mary menjahatinya karena merasa iri dengan Momoko yang selalu punya banyak teman. Ia selalu menganggap bahwa Mary adalah anak yang nakal, sampai pada akhirnya ia membaca surat dari Mary yang baru diterimanya sore ini.

"Eh, jadi Mary menulis itu? Kelihatannya, sebenarnya Mary bukan anak yang nakal..."

"Ya, kelihatannya selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikan perasaan Mary, dan saat aku memikirkan hal ini, aku teringat bahwa tadi kau bilang 'aku harus memperhatikan perasaan lawan bicaraku'..." ujar Momoko, "Kelihatannya... Hazuki-chan menangis dan Onpu-chan marah karena aku..."

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga," sahut Aiko, "Kuberitahu ya? Sebenarnya aku dulu juga pernah membuat Hazuki-chan menangis."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... dulu kan, aku orangnya asal membicarakan apa yang kupikirkan, jadi... saat pertama kali aku pindah kemari..."

.

_Flashback _(selengkapnya di chapter 4)

"Hazuki-chan! Memangnya kapan kita pernah bertemu?"

Hazuki terkejut, "Kau tidak melihatku berjalan bersama Doremi-chan tadi?"

"Benarkah? _Impact_-nya Doremi-chan terlalu hebat, jadi aku tidak memperhatikanmu tadi."

Mendengar perkataan Aiko tadi membuat Hazuki tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis.

"Donai shita?" tanya Aiko.

"Maksudmu, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai bayangannya Doremi-chan?"

_End of flashback_

.

"Karena itulah, pada awalnya mereka membenciku," kenang Aiko sambil tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya sekarang, mereka juga membenciku..." sahut Momoko murung.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau kau cepat-cepat minta maaf, mereka pasti akan memaafkanmu kok."

"Yokatta."

Aiko lalu ingat bahwa Momoko selalu menyama-nyamakan Mary dengan Tamaki, jadi ia berkata, "Na, Momo-chan..."

"Nani?"

"Kurasa Tamaki juga seperti Mary."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, karena itulah, aku juga minta tolong padamu untuk mencari tahu tentang Tamaki. Aku ingin melihat apa keadaannya benar-benar sama dengan Mary atau tidak."

Mereka kemudian melihat keadaan Tamaki, yang ternyata memang benar-benar seperti Mary. Ia bahkan tidak punya teman satupun di kelas kursus bahasa Inggris yang diikutinya.

Setelah mereka melihat keadaan Tamaki, Aiko menyarankan agar mereka diam-diam melihat keadaan Hazuki di rumahnya, yang ternyata sedang belajar memecahkan telur untuk disiapkan sebagai bahan kue bersama Doremi dan Baaya.

Baaya memberi instruksi kepada Hazuki dan Doremi tentang bagaimana cara memecahkan telur itu dengan benar, kemudian Hazuki mencobanya, dan akhirnya, ia berhasil dalam usahanya itu.

"Hazuki-chan memang terlihat lemah dari luar, tapi sebenarnya dia itu kuat. Dia pasti akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar bisa melakukan apa yang awalnya tidak bisa dilakukannya," ujar Aiko.

"Sou ne," sahut Momoko mengiyakan, "Dan Doremi-chan juga selalu berada disisi Hazuki-chan untuk menyemangatinya."

"Kalau Doremi-chan sih, dia akan selalu baik terhadap siapa saja. Dia pasti akan selalu peduli terhadap siapapun."

"Dia benar-benar anak yang baik ya?"

"Karena itulah dia itu sahabat terbaikku." Aiko tersenyum, "Onpu-chan juga, kurasa sekarang dia juga pasti sedang latihan memotong coklat sendiri di rumahnya."

"Tapi, tadi dia..."

"Itu semua bohong. Aku yakin, besok di Maho-dou dia pasti akan membuktikan kalau dia bisa memotong coklat dengan baik. Lihat saja nanti."

.

_Keesokan paginya, di sekolah..._

Momoko mendatangi Hazuki dan Onpu untuk meminta maaf. Aiko menolongnya sedikit dengan berkata, "Sekarang ia sudah menyadari kesalahannya."

"Maaf ya, kemarin aku menangis, tapi karena perkataanmu juga, aku jadi ingin belajar memecahkan telur dengan benar, dan sekarang aku bisa melakukannya," sahut Hazuki.

"Iya. Semuanya sudah beres kok." Doremi mengiyakan.

Momoko lalu mengalihkan mukanya kepada Onpu.

"Ah, yang kemarin itu sebenarnya aku tidak marah kok. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," jawab Onpu.

"Arigatou," ujar Momoko.

.

_Sore harinya, di Maho-dou..._

Baik Hazuki maupun Onpu sama-sama memperlihatkan kepada Momoko kalau mereka bisa melakukan apa yang sebelumnya tidak bisa mereka lakukan.

'_Yah... baguslah...' _pikir Aiko, _'Sudah tidak ada masalah lagi diantara kami semua...'_

* * *

><p>Sejak saat itu, mereka berlima terus berusaha agar mereka dapat menjadi lebih mampu lagi dalam membuat bermacam-macam kue.<p>

Tak hanya di Maho-dou saja mereka menunjukkan keakraban, melainkan juga di sekolah mereka. Saat itu, mereka bahkan dapat mengakrabkan semua murid kelas 5-1 dan kelas 5-2.

Dan ada satu hal yang pasti tidak akan dilupakan Aiko yang juga merupakan pemersatu antara kelas 5-1 dan kelas 5-2: terbongkarnya rahasia bahwa ia tidak bisa berenang!

Berawal dari kekhawatiran para murid kelas 5-2 karena tidak ada satupun diantara murid kelas tersebut yang berani menandingi murid kelas 5-1 dalam perlombaan berenang yang akan diadakan diawal semester genap. Kebanyakan murid laki-laki kelas 5 SD Misora yang jago olahraga terdapat di kelas 5-1. Kotake, salah satu murid kelas 5-1, bahkan sempat mengejek kalau kelas 5-2 pasti akan kalah dalam lomba renang tersebut. Hal ini membuat Aiko geram. Ia tidak ingin teman-teman sekelasnya putus asa hanya karena ejekan Kotake. Setidaknya, mereka masih bisa berusaha dulu sebelum menyimpulkan bahwa mereka tidak bisa melawan murid kelas 5-1.

Tapi kemudian, teman-teman sekelas Aiko malah salah paham. Mereka malah berpikir untuk menjadikan Aiko sebagai _jangkar _dalam pertandingan renang terakhir, dimana ia harus menempuh jarak 50 meter, padahal ia sama sekali tidak bisa berenang saat itu.

Aiko bisa saja mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bersedia menjadi _jangkar_, tapi bukan Aiko namanya kalau ia langsung menyerah begitu saja tanpa mencoba sedikitpun. Sejak ia ditunjuk menjadi _jangkar_, Aiko terus berlatih di kolam renang umum Misora sendirian setiap hari, walau pada akhirnya ia tahu kalau ia selalu saja tidak bisa melakukannya.

Bahkan suatu hari, Doremi memergokinya yang sedang berusaha untuk berenang di kolam renang umum yang berada di pusat kota Misora tersebut, yang akhirnya membuat Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko tahu bahwa Aiko tidak bisa berenang.

Aiko lalu meminta tolong kepada keempat sahabatnya itu untuk mengajarinya berenang, tapi diantara mereka, ternyata hanya Hazuki yang dapat mengajarinya berenang.

Usaha tersebut memang berhasil. Aiko akhirnya bisa berenang, tapi ia hanya bisa menempuh jarak sampai 10 meter.

Dengan putus asa, akhirnya Aiko meminta Hazuki untuk menggantikannya menjadi _jangkar_, dan Hazuki menyetujuinya.

Dalam pertandingan terakhir, Hazuki melawan Kotake yang menjadi _jangkar _dari kelas 5-1. Pada awalnya, Hazuki hampir saja menang, sampai kemudian tiba-tiba ia merasa kakinya kram. Aiko yang menyadari bahwa kaki Hazuki kram lalu terjun ke air dan berkata kepada Hazuki agar ia berhenti berenang, karena ia teringat saat kakinya sendiri kram saat berlatih, Hazuki berkata kepadanya untuk jangan memaksakan diri berenang saat kaki masih kram.

Beberapa murid kelas 5-2 lalu menyalahkan Aiko karena telah memberikan harapan palsu untuk kelas 5-2 untuk menang. Doremi mencoba memberitahu mereka kalau Aiko sudah berusaha semampunya, walau sekarang ia hanya bisa menempuh jarak 10 meter, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak mau memaafkan Aiko.

Wali kelas 5-1 dan 5-2, Seki-sensei dan Nishizawa-sensei lalu menjelaskan kepada mereka kalau lomba renang yang mereka ikuti tersebut diadakan bukan untuk menentukan siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah, melainkan untuk menjalin keakraban diantara kelas 5-1 dan 5-2.

Dan perlombaan tersebut kemudian diakhiri dengan saling berfoto bersama di dalam kolam renang.

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa lama kemudian...<em>

Kelas 5-2 dihebohkan dengan munculnya seorang anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang kesana dan mengaku sebagai tunangan Aiko, dan ternyata ia adalah Anrima, teman lama Aiko saat masih tinggal di Osaka dulu.

'_Ternyata ia masih ingat tentang janji yang dulu itu...' _pikir Aiko, _'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_

Aiko meminta tolong kepada Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko agar dapat membantunya menghadapi Anrima. Momoko bahkan sempat menyamar menjadi tunangan Aiko, tapi kemudian ia malah mengalah kepada Anrima, karena Anrima terus saja mencoba melawan Momoko dengan gigih.

Onpu juga mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Anrima, tapi Anrima malah mengatakan kalau Aiko jauh lebih cantik dari Onpu yang jelas-jelas berpenampilan lebih feminim daripada Aiko yang jelas-jelas tomboy.

Dengan kesal Aiko bertanya, "Apa sih, yang kausuka dari cewek tomboy seperti aku?"

"Yang kusuka? Yang kusuka..." Anrima berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Omae no zenbu daisuki ya!" (terjemahan: aku menyukai semua hal dari dirimu!)

"Zen-bu..." seketika wajah Aiko memerah. Ia akhirnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan memutuskan untuk masuk saja ke Maho-dou, meninggalkan Anrima yang menunggunya di depan toko kue tersebut.

Doremi lalu mengusulkan kepada Aiko agar ia pulang diam-diam dari Maho-dou, tapi hal itu tetap saja sia-sia. Anrima bahkan mendatangi perusahaan taksi tempat ayah Aiko bekerja, untuk kemudian ikut pulang bersama ayah Aiko ke rumah Aiko.

Aiko membujuk Anrima agar ia pulang kembali ke Osaka, tapi Anrima tidak mau. Ternyata ia tidak tahan melihat kedua orangtuanya yang selalu saja bertengkar, bahkan sering mengucapkan kata 'cerai' didepannya. Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Misora saat ia tahu bahwa Aiko pindah kesana.

"Justru kalau kau tidak mau mereka bercerai, seharusnya kau tetap berada di Osaka. Pastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang meninggalkan rumahmu," ujar Aiko.

"Begitu ya?" sahut Anrima.

"Aku kan yang berpengalaman soal ini." Aiko menambahkan, "Pokoknya besok kau harus pulang ya?"

Keesokan harinya, Aiko menceritakan soal rencana kepulangan Anrima ke Osaka kepada Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko, tapi kemudian Anrima menambahkan bahwa dengan kepulangannya ke Osaka bukan berarti perjanjian pertunangannya dengan Aiko juga dibatalkan. Ia tetap menganggap Aiko sebagai tunangannya.

Doremi lalu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Anrima: bahwa sesungguhnya Aiko menyetujui hal itu bukan karena ia mencintai Anrima, tapi karena ia takut orang lain tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berenang saat itu.

Anrima lalu bertanya, "Apa sekarang kau masih belum bisa berenang?"

Aiko menggeleng, "Aku sudah bisa berenang sejak musim panas kemarin."

Anrima kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanding renang dengan Aiko. Jika Aiko menang, Anrima akan menganggap bahwa perjanjian pertunangan tersebut batal, tetapi jika Anrima yang menang, ia akan tetap menganggap Aiko sebagai tunangannya.

Dan ternyata, Aiko yang memenangkan pertandingan tersebut.

Setelah pertandingan usai, tiba-tiba ayah Aiko datang bersama dengan kedua orangtua dari Anrima. Rupanya selama ini, mereka tidak benar-benar serius ingin bercerai, tapi tetap saja itu membuat Anrima kesal. Ia menganggap bahwa kedua orangtuanya bertindak kekanak-kanakan dengan bertengkar seperti itu.

"Kalian itu orang dewasa, seharusnya bersikap dewasa juga! Jangan malah membuatku khawatir!" teriak Anrima, yang kemudian disahut dengan permohonan maaf dari kedua orangtuanya.

Dan akhirnya, Anrima pulang bersama kedua orangtuanya ke Osaka dengan diantar oleh ayah Aiko dengan menggunakan taksinya.

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, kelihatannya ini sudah cukup banyak ya? ^^<p>

Nggak mau banyak ngomong tentang apapun, yang pasti chapter depan akan menceritakan tentang akurnya kembali kedua orangtua Aiko dan tentu saja, episode-episode terakhir dari Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan. Tunggu dua minggu lagi ya? ^^

Don't forget to press the button below and share your review, okay? ;)


	9. Finally, a Perfect Family

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Sekarang, kita berada di chapter 9!

Disini, saya juga mau sedikit mengingatkan kalau saya belum tahu terlalu banyak tentang episode-episode terakhir Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan, jadi mungkin ada yang sedikit menyimpang dari cerita aslinya (maklum, ini hanya sekedar fic belaka).

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 9 – Finally, a Perfect Family**

* * *

><p>'<em>Akhirnya, otouchan dan okaachan rujuk kembali... dan ojiichan juga merestui hubungan mereka sekarang...'<em>

Aiko tersenyum memikirkan apa yang terjadi sekarang: ayah dan ibunya telah akur kembali.

Setelah ayah dan ibunya menikah lagi beberapa hari yang lalu, ibu Aiko memang sempat pindah ke Misora untuk sementara waktu, tapi mereka berencana akan sama-sama pindah kembali ke Osaka setelah Aiko menerima ijazahnya di upacara kelulusan dari SD Misora. Tak hanya itu. Disana, mereka juga akan tinggal bersama dengan kakek Aiko yang telah menyetujui hubungan antara ibu dan ayah Aiko.

'_Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Aku akan kembali ke Osaka dan tinggal disana bersama dengan keluargaku yang telah utuh kembali... Onpu-chan dan Momo-chan juga akan pindah dari kota Misora...'_

'_... dan lagi-lagi, hanya akan ada Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan yang akan tetap tinggal di kota ini...'_

Aiko menghela napas, mengingat saat-saat dimana pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di kota yang sudah ia tinggali selama empat tahun ini. Kota dimana ia memiliki sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya disini.

'_Sebentar lagi, aku akan berpisah dengan mereka...' _pikirnya, _'Aku berharap, ini tidak akan menjadi masalah untuk kami menjalin persahabatan. Dimanapun mereka berada, aku akan selalu menganggap mereka sebagai sahabat terbaikku...'_

'_Karena dimanapun kami berada, kami tetap sama-sama berada di bawah naungan langit yang sama.'_

Aiko menatap lembaran-lembaran partitur yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya. Itu adalah lembaran partitur dari lagu terbarunya yang ia mainkan bersama dengan Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu dan Momoko di klub musik.

'_FRIENDS...' _Aiko memikirkan judul lagu tersebut, _'Lagu ini memang cocok sekali untuk kami...'_

"Aiko."

Aiko terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ternyata sang ibu memanggilnya dari pintu kamarnya.

Aiko menoleh ke arah ibunya yang berdiri di depan pintu, "Ah, okaachan, donai shita?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Aiko," jawab sang ibu, "Kau belum tidur? Besok kan kau harus datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi di upacara kelulusanmu."

"Aku tahu, okaachan, hanya saja... aku sedang memikirkan sahabat-sahabat terbaikku disini."

"Doremi-chan-tachi?"

Aiko mengangguk, "Sebentar lagi, kami akan berpisah-pisah, dan kuharap... itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi kami untuk terus bersahabat sampai tua nanti..."

"Kelihatannya, mereka semua sangat berarti buatmu."

"Atari mae ya, okaachan. Mereka selalu berada di sisiku saat aku butuh pertolongan mereka. Kami benar-benar jadi seperti saudara."

Aiko dan ibunya terus berbicara sampai akhirnya ibu Aiko menyarankan agar gadis berambut biru itu segera tidur, supaya keesokan paginya tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Bagi Aiko, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Ia bangun pagi, lalu berangkat ke sekolah dengan senang hati. Di kelasnya, kelas 6-2, dia juga bertemu dengan semua teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk Hazuki dan Onpu yang juga lulusan dari kelas 6-2 seperti dirinya...

Tapi saat mereka bergabung dengan teman-teman seangkatan mereka, para lulusan dari kelas 6-1, Aiko menyadari bahwa ada yang salah di hari itu...

Doremi tidak datang...

Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu menanyakan soal ketidak hadiran Doremi kepada Momoko dan Hana-chan – yang selama setahun ini menyamar menjadi anak kelas 6 SD dan juga menjadi murid kelas 6-1 bersama Doremi dan Momoko – tapi ternyata, mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Doremi tidak datang ke sekolah hari itu.

Mereka terus bertanya-tanya, sampai akhirnya Majorika datang dan menghentikan waktu, juga memberitahu Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko dan Hana-chan bahwa Doremi sedang berada di Maho-dou dan mengurung dirinya disana. Atas izin dari Yuki-sensei yang ternyata adalah Jou-sama, mereka lalu menyusul Doremi ke Maho-dou.

Di dalam Maho-dou, Doremi membayangkan kalau upacara kelulusan akan berlangsung tanpanya. Ia merasa bahwa itu lebih baik daripada ia disana, tapi kemudian tahu kalau para sahabatnya akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Saat itulah Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu, Momoko dan Hana-chan tiba di Maho-dou dan mulai meyakinkan Doremi agar ia mau keluar dari Maho-dou.

'_Doremi-chan, ada apa denganmu?' _pikir Aiko, _'Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kenapa kau malah menganggap bahwa kami ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri? Kenapa kau malah merasa dibenci oleh kami semua? Harusnya kau tahu bahwa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Kau yang terbaik diantara kami semua. Kami sangat menyayangimu.'_

'_Andai saja ojiichan bisa kami bawa kemari... aku tidak akan pindah dari kota ini...'_

Aiko menghela napas sementara yang lain masih terus berusaha untuk membujuk Doremi. Gadis tomboy itu menengok ke jalan di depan Maho-dou, yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi oleh teman-teman seangkatannya di SD Misora. Mereka semua menyusul ke Maho-dou.

Aiko terkejut saat kemudian ia mendengar bahwa Hana-chan ingin menggunakan sihirnya saat itu.

'_Gawat! Mereka tidak boleh tahu kalau Hana-chan adalah seorang penyihir!' _pikir Aiko yang kemudian mendorong Hana-chan yang sudah memegang kristal sihirnya sampai jatuh.

Dan akhirnya, mereka semua tahu bahwa semua orang mengkhawatirkan Doremi. Semua teman seangkatan mereka, tanpa terkecuali satupun.

Mereka semua berusaha supaya Doremi mau keluar, dan terus meyakinkannya kalau mereka tidak membencinya. Secara bergantian, mereka mengutarakan semua kenangan manis mereka bersama Doremi.

"Doremi-chan, kau telah banyak menolongku dalam berbagai hal. Berkat bantuanmu, sekarang keluargaku kembali utuh. Kau adalah yang terbaik dari semuanya," kata Aiko, "Hanya kau yang bisa mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Ai-chan..."

"Doremi-chan, kalau aku tidak mengenalmu, aku pasti masih jadi seorang idola yang tidak peduli dengan penggemarnya. Aku pasti tidak akan bisa memahami perasaan para penggemarku sendiri," ujar Onpu, "Kau juga membuatku mengerti arti sahabat yang sesungguhnya."

"Onpu-chan..."

"Doremi-chan, kalau tidak ada kau, aku akan membenci Jepang," ujar Momoko, "Sejujurnya, dulu aku tak ingin pindah kemari, tapi karena ada kau, semuanya berubah. Aku merasa beruntung pindah kemari dan memiliki sahabat yang baik sepertimu. Kau sahabat terdekatku disini... Thank you, Doremi-chan."

"Momo-chan..."

"Doremi-chan, kalau kau masih tidak mau keluar dari sana, aku juga tidak akan ikut upacara kelulusan," ujar Hazuki yang kemudian duduk bersimpuh disana, "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu disini."

"Hazuki-chan, jangan lakukan itu," sahut Doremi, masih tetap berada di dalam Maho-dou, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Hana-chan lalu menyodorkan kristal barunya, "Baik, Hana-chan akan membongkar rahasia Hana-chan didepan yang lainnya kalau Doremi nggak mau keluar juga!"

"H-hana-chan, jangan!" seru Doremi yang kemudian berlari ke pintu depan Maho-dou yang tadi pegangannya diikatnya dengan kuat. Ia berusaha keras untuk membuka ikatan itu, mencoba mencegah Hana-chan agar ia tidak menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya di depan orang banyak.

Diluar, Hana-chan terus saja mengucapkan mantranya secara perlahan, seperti sengaja diperlambat, "Pororin... Pyuarin... Hanahana... pi..."

Doremi tak tahan lagi, dan akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu itu dengan cara merusak pegangan pintunya. Ia akhirnya keluar dari sana.

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tahu kalau Hana-chan tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin menggunakan sihir disana. Di depan pintu yang terbuka itu, Hana-chan menyambut Doremi dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Setelah kejadian itu, semua terjadi sesuai rencana. Beberapa hari setelah Momoko kembali ke Amerika, Aiko bersama kedua orangtuanya kembali ke Osaka untuk tinggal disana bersama kakek Aiko.

'_Minna...' _pikirnya, _'Aku janji, suatu hari nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi...'_

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Yey! Akhirnya... walaupun waktu saya terbatas, saya masih bisa update fic ini tepat waktu, hehehe...<p>

Rencananya sih, saya akan mengupdate fic ini lagi minggu depan, bukan dua minggu lagi seperti biasanya. (tapi kalau mau tahu kepastiannya, sudah bisa diketahui nanti, hari rabu. Ditunggu saja ya? ^^)

Then, it's time to RnR! ^^


	10. My Future: Running and Takoyaki

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Baik, kali ini saya mau mengakhiri fic ini!

Seperti yang terjadi di Momoko's Life chapter 7 dan Doremi's Life chapter 11 kemarin, saya juga akan menghubungkan chapter yang satu ini dengan dua fic saya yang sebelumnya itu (kan sama-sama termasuk di Ojamajo Life Series, jadi harus nyambung ceritanya satu sama lain).

Then, happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko's Life<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 10 – My Future: Running and Takoyaki**

* * *

><p><em>Kriiing...<em>

Seorang wanita muda berambut biru mengangkat sebuah telepon yang berdering dihadapannya. Ia berseru, "Pesan antar takoyaki ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Diseberang sana terdengar suara seseorang yang tertawa kemudian berkata, "Lain kali kau harus dengar dulu siapa yang meneleponmu sebelum menyapa orang itu, Ai-chan."

"Doremi-chan?" sahut Aiko yang masih mengenali suara itu, "Ya... habisnya kau menelepon di jam-jam biasanya orang menelepon untuk memesan takoyaki buatanku, jadi kupikir... kau mau pesan takoyakiku."

"Gomen gomen." Doremi tertawa lagi, "Lagipula, ini kan nomor telepon rumahmu, jadi tidak salah kan, kalau aku menelepon ke nomor ini."

"Baiklah. Mungkin lain kali aku harus pasang nomor telepon yang berbeda khusus untuk pesan antar takoyakinya." Aiko menghela napas, "Jadi, bagaimana kabarnya si 'pianis profesional' kita tercinta ini?"

"Haha... kau terlalu berlebihan, Ai-chan. Aku belum sampai ke tingkat profesional, hanya baru ingin berusaha untuk sampai ke sana," jawab Doremi, "Kau sendiri bagaimana, Ai-chan? Yang kutahu, kau sering ikut pertandingan lari di kejuaraan olahraga tingkat nasional ya?"

"Iya, tapi saat tidak ada pertandingan apa-apa, aku memutuskan untuk membuka kedai takoyaki di rumahku."

"Ternyata tepat seperti dugaanku. Bahkan kau melayani pesan antar juga," ujar Doremi, "Tapi, bukannya itu berarti... kau akan memasak takoyaki pesanan itu langsung di tempat orang yang memesannya? Kau kan pernah bilang kalau takoyaki itu paling enak dimakan panas-panas."

"Ya, begitulah. Habisnya, banyak juga pelanggan kedai takoyakiku yang lebih suka memesan daripada datang langsung ke rumahku."

"Eh, sebentar. Kalau begitu, apa kau akan menutup kedai takoyakimu saat kau ada jadwal latihan lari dan juga... saat kau ada pertandingan?"

"Ya... tentu saja," jawab Aiko, "Kecuali, kalau otouchan sedang tidak lembur dan bersedia menggantikanku mengelola kedaiku."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya. Jadi, kedua orangtuamu masih bekerja sampai sekarang?"

"Begitulah," ujar Aiko, "Oh iya, Doremi-chan, apa kau terima surat dari Momo-chan yang dikirimkannya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Aku menerimanya, tapi... aku baru bisa membacanya kemarin malam, sepulangnya aku dari Tokyo," jawab Doremi, "Bahkan, aku baru tadi pagi bisa mengeposkan surat balasanku."

"Ternyata kau benar-benar sibuk ya..."

"Iya. Karena itu, hari ini aku berniat meneleponmu, juga Onpu-chan, untuk mengetahui keadaan kalian sekarang."

"Jadi, kau juga akan menelepon Onpu-chan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Eh, tapi kenapa kau tidak menelepon Momo-chan dan Hazuki-chan?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau biaya telepon ke luar negeri mahal sekali? Lagipula, Momo-chan sudah menuliskan keadaannya sekarang dalam suratnya, dan aku juga sudah membalas surat itu. Sedangkan, aku juga sudah tahu keadaan Hazuki-chan sekarang."

"Aku dengar-dengar, sekarang dia sudah berhasil menjadi _violinist _terkenal ya?"

"Bukan terkenal lagi, Hazuki-chan sekarang sudah jadi _violinist _profesional. Bahkan, dia juga berniat ingin menjadi _composer _juga."

"Hazuki-chan memang hebat," puji Aiko, "Ngomong-ngomong, besok kau dan Hazuki-chan ada waktu luang tidak? Besok kan hari Sabtu, jadi aku berniat ingin ke Misora. Kita pesta takoyaki sama-sama."

"Ngg... bagaimana ya? Yang kutahu sih, besok Hazuki-chan tidak ada jadwal resital, tapi..."

"Dia ada janji dengan Yada-kun ya?"

"Ah, tidak. Justru Yada-kun ada jadwal pertunjukan hari ini, tapi di Korea Selatan. Hazuki-chan bilang dia tidak bisa ikut kesana karena mamanya sakit."

"Jadi? Kalau itu masalahnya kan, kita bisa sama-sama ke rumah Hazuki-chan."

"Ai-chan, kau kan tahu kalau besok ada pertandingan sepak bola..."

"Sepak bola? Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Kau tidak bisa ikut pesta takoyaki karena besok, kau ingin datang ke pertandingan sepak bola untuk memberikan dukungan kepada..."

"Ah, jangan disebutkan lebih lanjut lagi, Ai-chan..."

"Habisnya, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya, kalian bisa berpacaran sampai bertahun-tahun, bahkan sampai bertunangan."

"Sudahlah, Ai-chan..."

"Iya iya. Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya? Ada pelanggan yang datang ke kedai takoyakiku. Jangan lupa beritahu Hazuki-chan ya, kalau besok aku akan mampir ke rumahnya."

"Baiklah."

"Aku juga titip salam untuk Kotake ya?"

Doremi menghela napas, "Terserah kaulah. Bye bye, Ai-chan!"

"Bye bye!" sahut Aiko. Ia lalu mendatangi pelanggan yang tadi dimaksudnya, "Irasshaimase!"

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Asyik! Satu lagi fic saya telah selesai!<p>

Well, karena sisa ojamajo yang belum diceritakan tinggal dua (dan dari chapter ini juga kayaknya sudah terlihat jelas ya, siapa ojamajo yang selanjutnya diceritakan), jadi saya nggak perlu kasih tahu kan? – kenapa kata-katanya jadi nggak jelas gini ya? =_="

Then, it's time for RnR!


End file.
